That Damn Man
by Spazzila
Summary: Thief King Bakura BakuraOC may have follow up lemon LEMON LEMON LEMON I know if you look at the number of words it seems like alot but I swear it isn't fluff its mostly lemon


A woman walked briskly through the hallways of the temple her black cloak flapping behind her.

"That damn man." She said her pace quickening. "He will pay dearly for what he has done."

* * *

The thief king wandered around the city late at night, looking up every time the palace came into view between the homes.

"That damn man, I can only hope he is damned by Anubis and Ma'at when his time comes, which if I have any say will be soon." The pale haired man said bitterly.

* * *

"That man will fall, I will be sure of that, for he has committed a crime against a goddess!" the woman grabbed a few valuable items from her chambers and returned back down the halls from which she had come.

A young girl of maybe fifteen stepped out from around a corner almost running into the woman in black. "Oh, I'm so sorry my mistress. Madam high priest where are you going, and with all your belongings?" The girls eyes widened. "My lady, you aren't leaving the temple are you! The Head Priest Kiaba forbids us from leaving after nightfall."

"What power does that man have over me; I have an immensely greater connection with the gods than he does, considering I am one." The woman said pushing past the young acolyte.

"My lady, do not say such blasphemous things! You will anger the gods! I can not let you leave the Pharaoh will hunt you and persecute you as a traitor!" the girl said scrambling over her words.

The woman lashed out her hand abruptly striking the girl across the face. "Do not dare talk about that swine in front of me you impudent mortal!"

"M-my lady…"

"You have brought upon you the wrath of an immortal, now you must pay the price," Sparks began to jump on her skin "but I will be merciful, you will not be punished until the day you stand before Anubis and Ma'at, until then I suggest you pray." The woman lightly touched her hand to the girls forehead, when she removed her hand the symbol amenta, the symbol of the underworld, was imprinted on her forehead.

The girl slumped on the ground and the black clad woman walked briskly past her as if she weren't even there.

* * *

The tan, white haired man was now making his way toward the palace with a furious determination.

"Well, I have a better chance of killing the Pharaoh at night than in the day, not that I have much of a chance either way." The man said kicking a rock aimlessly down the street. He was coming up on the temple of Ra right outside the gates to the palace when he heard a woman's voice. He quickly hid in the shadow as a woman with long blonde hair and foreign pale skin strode out of the temple. She abruptly stopped and just stood there for a moment before she let out a scream of frustration.

"Damn you Pharaoh!!!" she shouted "I will make you fall, I swear it!" she shout to the world, the thief couldn't tell but he thought he had seen sparks flying from her body.

The man shifted to get a better view of the woman when the coins that he had pick-pocketed from a drunk man only moments ago jingled in his pocket. _Damn it,_ he thought to himself _I forgot about those_.

The woman snapped her head up and looked in his direction. "Who's there? Show yourself." She commanded.

The man slowly stepped out of the shadows, a dark smirk plastered on his face.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Just a local thief." The man responded

"I didn't ask your profession, I asked your name." she snapped at him.

"Your skin is very pale, are you a foreigner?" he said striding toward her still wearing a smirk.

"Answer my question, what is your name." she demanded, her patience running thin.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He replied only about five feet away from her now.

She figured this is the best offer she could get so she said, "I am Kepi, Head Priestess of this temple."

"Kepi, that means tempest, but you don't seem so tough. I'm Bakura." He answered her, "So now you answer me, are you a foreigner?"

"I guess you can say that, I'm not like you." She said.

"There's no one left like me," he said turning toward the palace. "That bastard's damned family made sure of that."

This last comment sparked the woman's interest. "Damned indeed or at least he will be. I was a raised to be a priestess since the day I was born, supposed to be pure until the day I died to honor Ra. Until that man had a mere hormonal whim."

Bakura's smirk faded from his face and was replaced with a look of confusion with a hint of concern. "Wait, are you saying that the Pharaoh. . .raped you?" he asked

She didn't respond at first, but the cold hatred in her eyes was answer enough.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"He had no idea what he was messing with when he did that, I am a goddess, daughter of Baset and Seth. He will regret ever laying one finger on me." She said staring off at the palace.

"But if you're a goddess then why didn't you fight him off?" Bakura asked skeptically.

"Immortals have rules, we can not directly interfere with humans if our intention is to cause bodily harm with out our king Ra's permission. Not to mention he, being a pharaoh, is protected by Horace." She explained. She gave him a sly look out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly she dissolved away as though she was made of sand. The next thing he knew there were a pair of arms draped across his chest from behind. "But we can work through mortals." The woman whispered in his ear.

He spun around but she had disappeared again. "I know you hate him too, you were coming here to kill him tonight weren't you?" he looked up and she was sitting on the roof of the building directly in front of him. He had no doubt now that she was something special.

Kepi dissolved into sand again and this time she materialized in front of him, their faces were mere inches away. "Wouldn't it be good to have a goddess on your side?" she questioned him.

"Forgive me if I'm mislead, but I can't help but think you have an ulterior motive." He said, not moving.

"Really?" she said running her hand up and down his arm.

"I might need some…persuasion." He placed his hands lightly on her hips.

"You are a handsome man, I'm sure you aren't exactly inexperienced. But what are mere women in comparison with a goddess? Are you not curious as to why we are above mortal beings?" she said in a low lust filled voice. "Are you not curious of the power and _pleasure_ I can give you?"

"You have quite a way with words my dear." He said, their faces gradually getting closer. "But I thought you had just lost your virginity earlier today, so what more could you offer me than a prostitute on the street?"

"I hold an infinite amount of knowledge inside my head," she replied. "speaking in physiological terms I lost my virginity long ago. You are a man, you like challenges, wouldn't you like to see if you could make a goddess writhe in your hands?"

This last comment sent him over the edge at just the thought of controlling such power. Bakura dips his head down and catches her lips in a feverish kiss. She kisses back instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck. He puts his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer to him.

He pulls away "Well, you know how to kiss at least." He said.

Kepi gives him a devilish grin and pulls him back down for another kiss, this time worming her tongue into his mouth. She felt him smirk into the kiss as they began to fight for dominance.

"Not that I wouldn't mind," Bakura said pulling away from her panting "but I think we should continue this some place a little more private."

"Hold on lover boy." She said and they both dissolved into sand.

They reappeared in a lavishly furnished cave that smelt of incense.

"So this is your lair?" He asked.

"Well for you it will be the site of the best night of your life." She said lightly dragging her nails down his exposed chest.

He let out a feral growl and grabbed her tightly around the waist. He kissed down her neck leaving bite marks in his wake eliciting moans from the goddess. He discarded the robe from her shoulders; sparks followed it as it fell to the floor.

"What is that?" he asked between kisses.

She lightly touched his shoulder and sent a small electric jolt through his body. "Lightning." She whispered licking the shell of his ear.

His whole body tingled, he wasn't sure whether it was from the little shock she had given him or the way she had said that last word but he found it insanely arousing. He continued his assault on her neck, biting and sucking at her collarbone. He hit one spot at the hollow of her neck and her body tensed. He smirked against her skin and began attacking the spot relentlessly.

She let out delicious moans that were like music to his ears. She pushed the red robe off of Bakura's shoulders and ran her hands up and down his tan, well toned torso.

"You are right," Said Bakura, "having a goddess in the palm of my hand is fun."

"We'll see who is in whose hand." Kepi said with a devilish smile. Her hand ghosted down his chest to the rim of his pants and with a smirk grasped him through the fabric. His body tensed and he looked her straight in the eye. "Who is in whose hands again?" she asked she squeezed him once to emphasize her question.

He let out a hiss of pleasure, "Sorry dear, but I never lose a challenge." He responded. He pushed her against the surprisingly smoothed out cave wall. He literally ripped her priestess robes off of her, letting them fall to the ground.

He stepped back for a moment to admire his catch. "A goddess indeed." He said eyeing every beautiful curve and dip of her body. With that he came back to her grasping her breast in his right hand and squeezing it roughly. He muffled her moans with a kiss.

"You aren't very gentle are you?" she said as he began kissing down her neck again, he flicked the peak of he breast with his tongue. "I like that about you." She said through her moan.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He said. He took her nipple into his mouth sucking lightly while still treating the other breast with his hand. She arced into him and he chuckled against her skin. A warmth began spreading through her nether regions and she grasped onto his shoulders for fear of her legs about to give out.

Bakura pulled away from her chest and with a smirk said, "You're shaking my goddess, am I really that pleasing?"

"Watch where you step mortal, I can be temperamental." She said. "Like now."

She began kissing and licking her way down his chest to the buldge in his pants. She looked up at him with a sly smirk that only served to heighten his arousal. She undid the last of his garments reveling his hardened member.

She looked up at him and kept his gaze as she gingerly licked his head. He let out an animalistic growl of intense pleasure. Kepi took him into her mouth slightly and sucked lightly. She began to suck a little harder taking a little more of him into her mouth. His breathing was becoming shallow and he was getting impatient.

He was just about to grab her head and guide her down on him when she danced he fingers across his abdomen sending another shock through him. He groaned with the erotic feeling coursing through his body. His hands entwined in her long golden hair using all of his power not to buck his hips with the pleasure. She looked up to the image of a man barely hanging on to his thread of sanity, she loved this ability to manipulate this man that could no doubt physically over take her if he chose to do so, but not now, now he was her slave.

He could feel his climax coming as she picked up the pace, sucking and bobbing her head more quickly now. "I think I'm- Ah!" he said not able to finish his statement.

At those words she stopped and removed him from her mouth. She looked up to meet the eyes of a furious Bakura. "What do you think you're doing?" he questioned.

"I told you, I can be temperamental." She answered in a cocky tone.

With a frustrated grunt he pushed her roughly against the wall. "Oh you'll see temperamental." He breathed into her ear sending a shudder of anticipation down her spine. His hand drifted down her body until it got to her nether regions.

She let out a shuddering breath as he ran his hands down inner thighs. Her pale legs spread instinctively and he lightly brushed his hand over her lips. She gave out a wanton moan.

"Beg for it, I want the goddess to beg a mere man." He said in a sadistic tone.

"I wouldn't- ahhh!" she was cut off by a moan when he brushed her cilt.

"What wouldn't you do?"

She gave him a hate-filled glare but said while caressing his cheek, "Please, take me," she leaned in closer and whispered "_my master_."

He let out a superior chuckle. He bit down hard on her neck at the same time plunging a finger into her warm cavern. She let out a cry of pleasure and pain, back arcing toward him as he slowly pumped his fingers at a tantalizingly slow pace. "Bakura…ah more…" she pleaded. With a smirk he complied and added a finger, but did not pick up the pace. Longing for a faster pace she began rocking against his hand gripping on hard to his shoulders.

"Anxious are we?" he asked, despite his best effort his voice came out husky and strained. "Let me help you." He started pumping faster eliciting moan after moan from the immortal. He was getting a strange high from being able to make this all-powerful being squirm and writhe under his touch.

He added another finger and pumped even faster. Her pleasure was skyrocketing, she began clawing at the wall behind her and thrashing her head from side to side. He stroked her cilt with his thumb. Strangled cries left her mouth; sparks began dancing across her skin. "Ah- Bakura!"

Without warning he pulled out his fingers. Kepi snapped her head forward and said, "You'll pay for that."

"Oh will I?" Bakura asks while licking his fingers clean.

Kepi flipped their positions so he was the one pressed against the cave wall. She began grinding against him and whispered in a lust filled voice said, "Make this goddess yours, Bakura. Feel my real power."

He needed no more encouragement than that. He flipped them back to their previous position. He pinned her arms above her head and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her pale legs around his waist. He could feel her warmth on his shaft.

"Take my power, Bakura." She said rubbing against him. "Take _me_."

His lust taking over he plunged into her driving her into the wall. She let out a cry of both pain and pleasure digging her nails into his back while he let out a groan of pure bliss. He stayed still to let her get used to him, she had other ideas.

"What are you waiting for? Or are you going to let me be on top?" she asked.

"Your wish is my command." He said driving her into the wall again. Her heat was like an addicting drug urging Bakura to go forever faster, harder. "Ah- Kepi…" he grunted the friction between them unbearable. She raked her nails up his back the pain adding to all the feelings swirling through his head. He licked and nipped at her neck adding to the insane lust between them. One bite drew blood that he was surprised to find was golden.

"Tch," she said with a look of malice "You'll pay for that." She unwound her legs from around his waist, slipping him out of her.

"Wait, wha-" he began but was cut off when she pushed him down onto the animal skin rug beneath them. Kepi climbed on top of him strateling his waist.

"Now I get top." She said kissing him as she slid down on him without warning. A feral growl ripped through his chest as she began rocking her hips against his. She rubbed his toned abs, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Bakura just watched the stimulating image of the goddess riding him, her breasts bouncing alone with her pace. Her gold blood was dripping down her body painting trails of gold along her angelic body.

He couldn't help himself, he raised up and licked up one trail that had dripped onto her breast. The taste was extremely different from that of normal blood, it tasted like a mix of honey and wine, only much more addicting. Without even knowing it he had followed the trail of blood to the source and was now lapping up every drop that escaped the wound. "That lucky bastard," thought Bakura. "being able to take this for the first time.

The feeling of his tongue feverishly licking over her chest further heightened her arousal making her rock against him with more urgency. "Oh…Bakura" she groaned in pleasure angling her head to give him better access of the bite mark.

Realizing what he was doing he pulled away almost apologetic, but she groaned, "No, more…" she drug a nail across her neck opening a new access point for the nectar of her blood, for the other one was already closing up. A few drops of the liquid gold dripped onto his chest, these Kepi licked up.

Bakura flipped them over pinning her to the ground and began thrusting into her with more ferocity.

"Oh! Bakura, faster!" she cried in bliss. He fulfilled her wish and sparks began flying on her skin again. On one certain thrust a jolt exploded from her fingers and ran across his body. The shock made his nerves hyper sensitive making his current situation unbearable fantastic.

"Oh, gods, Kepi do that again!" he moaned into the crook of her neck. She tightened her grip on his shoulders sending another shock through his system. He let out a deep groan and quickened his pace to the point that it was erratic and wild.

"Augh! Bakura!" She screamed feeling her orgasm creeping up. The electric shocks were now emitting from her core instinctively wracking both her body and his.

"Kepi! Ah Kepi!" he called out her name as though it was a prayer, his time forthcoming as well.

He pounded into her with all his might until, "Bakura! I'm- Ahhhhh!!!" she screamed as her orgasm washed over her with an intensity to overpower her.

He felt her clench around him and send one last surge through him pushing him over the edge as well. He released inside her with one last call of her name.

The two just sat there for a moment, he towering over her. With a long satisfied sigh he rolled off her and the two sat next to each other catching their breaths.

"That was. . ." he began.

"Heavenly?" she finished for him sending a cocky look his way.

"There is no doubt about it," He said. "you are certainly a goddess."

"Thank you," she responded. "I could say the same to you. So, Have I persuaded you?"

"Oh yes, that. Now what is it you plan to do?" he asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"This can benefit us both, we both want the new little pharaoh," she said her eyes flashing dangerously. "dead."

"Sorry, but I have my own plan for that." He said. "I plan to"

"And how do you intend to steal the millennium items?" she cut him off. "Do you just expect them to fall into your lap?"

Bakura was speechless, he had never reviled his plans to anyone. How could she know?

"Do you think it was chance that you were the one to come across me as I was leaving the temple?" she asked. "I would never have wasted my time on you if I didn't know you are capable of great things, Bakura. I know about you, your village, your _hatred_. And that is why I choose you."

"But our meeting was chance, if I had moved any slower I would have missed you." He argued.

"I could feel a great evil presence coming, I just waited to intercept it. I could have left the temple anytime I wanted and went to look for you, but I decide to let you come to me." She explained. "I can give you power Bakura, power to get the millennium items."

A malevolent smile crept its way onto his face. "Sounds like a deal." He said extending his hand to her. She took it with a similar grin of satisfaction.

* * *

Once the two were dressed again she turned to him and said, "As of today you are no longer a petty thief, you will be known as The Thief King. This can be your hide out." She said motioning to her cave full of riches.

"I noticed this cave over looks Kal Elna." He commented.

"Yes, I know." She replied "Keep your hate alive Bakura, it is the key to your success. Should it falter I will not save you, I choose you for your hate, remember that."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." He assured her.

"I will raise followers for you from those who have died in Kal Elna. They will follow your every command." She walked to the edge of the cliff right outside the cave and looked back at him. "I'll be watching, Bakura. Always." And with a flash of lightning she disappeared.

**AN: Thank you for reading, I might make a follow up lemon for Yami Bakura please review I would love to hear your comments! ^^ love yal.**


End file.
